1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and processes, and more particularly to electronic devices including capacitors and processes of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices can include numerous components, many of which may switch on or off within a very short time period. When this occurs, power supply voltages, such as VDD, VSS, other suitable power supply voltage, or any combination there may fluctuate due to relatively large switching loads coupled to those voltage(s). In order to reduce this affect, decoupling capacitors can be added to the design to reduce the voltage swings as loads change. A decoupling capacitor occupies a large amount of area, and a relatively small defect can create an electrical short or leakage path that can render the decoupling capacitor non-functional. Reducing particles within a fabrication facility can reduce the likelihood of generating a defect; however, even the cleanest of clean rooms have particles. Therefore, totally preventing defects is practically impossible.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.